


Pleasant Surprise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pleasant Surprise

**Title:** Pleasant Surprise  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #9: Choices  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Sometimes all the choices are good ones.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pleasant Surprise

~

In this, Draco decided, his father had been right. It had taken him years, and no few mistakes, to come to this conclusion, but really, Lucius' adage was true. Everything depended on the choices one made. So, Draco was going to savour this one, no matter how it turned out.

“...ello? Anyone in there?” Harry asked, snapping his fingers before Draco’s face as if he’d been talking for a while. It was likely he had been. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Which was?”

“Top or bottom tonight?”

Draco smiled and, leaning close, pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Surprise me.”

~


End file.
